The Worst Nightmare
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Donnie has a horrible nightmare and runs to Leo to make sure it wasn't real, but he can't keep the origins of the nightmare to himself any longer BROTHER-FLUFF ONE-SHOT


**been working on a Transformers fanfic but then i came up with this :) kinda lame xDD  
**

* * *

"Leo?"

The eldest turtle turned to his door and found his purple masked brother there holding a candle, it's glow showed Leo tear marks and how badly his younger brother was shaking...He was afraid of something... "Leo...Are you here?" Whimpered the younger and nearly burst into tears again. Leo could tell that his little brother wanted him and got up.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" He whispered and pulled his brother closer to him and took the candle to place it on the night stand, he then sat down on the bed with Donnie shaking in his arms. Leo waited til the younger genius was ready to explain but honestly Leo didn't need it.

His brother had a nightmare, end of story!

"Shhh, lay down and close your eyes" Leo mumbled and just held him close to his heart, the way Donnie held him and cried told him enough "You don't have to tell me anything little brother...Just rest".

Leo stayed awake the rest of the night and made sure that Donnie was asleep and whenever he brust into tears Leo would wipe them away and place a light kiss on each cheek and the forehead, he refused to close his eyes even if they burned. He didn't care about himself.

"Leo?"

"Mmmh? You okay now donnie, you were crying so badly before"

"Nightmare...The worst one ever" "Just sleep, I'll be here when you wake up...You can tell me in the morning"

Donnie closed his eyes and hugged Leo tighter, the eldest turned his eyes to the door and found Raph there. He was swaying a little but his face held complete terror "Wha's goin' on?...Mikey?! Splinter?!" He whispered loud enough for Leo to hear "Just Donnie have a nightmare...Everything is fine Raphie...Get freshed up and stay with Mikey if you want" Leo smiled and pulled Donnie's head closer to his own heart, hoping his heart beats would calm the younger.

Raph nodded soon he was gone, leaving the door ajar. Leo wasn't pleased that his brother was drunk but he was conscious enough to be scared, soon he could hear Mikey's door open and the younger asking a few questions before a faint sound was heard...Probably Mikey slamming himself in Raph's chest making him lose some air.

Turning his attention back to Donnie he noticed that he was looking at him "I'm always here...No matter what nightmare that tricks you" "It felt so real...Shredder...the Sword of Tengu...You..." Leo could tell that this was bad and lifted him in his arms and went to Mikey's room.

"Got room for two more?" He asked as he looked at them, Raph smirked and Mikey grinning but that soon faded when he saw Donnie "What's wrong with Donnie?" He made room for his two brothers and crawled into Raph's protective arms "Donnie...Wanna tell about your nightmare? We can face it together...The four of us. You mentioned the Sword of Tengu"

"S-Shredder was about to use it on the three of us but just then I felt something trowing me aside and...The sound of metal hitting flesh..." Donnie's shaking was affecting his voice but soon he felt his brothers arms around him, he turned so that he was facing them all with Leo leaning over the three of them. Raph was stroking his head and Mikey gave him one of his famous hugs while Leo stroke his cheek from all the tears, when he felt like he could go on he took a deep breath.

"I heard a scream that... Sounded like Raph but...He was...It sounded like you were screaming you heart out" Raph's brows frowned as he heaved himself onto his elbow to have a better look at Donnie, Leo was in the same position but he was resting his head in his hand and his eyes showed different emotions:

Worry

Love

Confusion

Protection

The second and the fourth were the two things Raph loved about Leo, it made him feel safe and loved. Turning back to Donnie Mikey placed his head under Donnie's chin "Go on...Wasn't I there?" "Y-Ya...But you were just as shattered as we were...When...I opened my eyes in the dream...Shredder...H-Had..."

"Donnie...Spit it out...What. Happened?"

Donnie looked at Raph and Mikey and almost shouted "Shredder stabbed Leo right in the chest and...He...The sword...It charged and..." He couldn't go on and he didn't have to either, Raph sobbed and flung himself into Leo's arms and cried in fear. He could almost see how the shot charged to full power then then fired:

Straight through Leo and how he was fired several feet away.

"Shhh...It wasn't real" Leo pulled Donnie and Mikey in the hug as well and held them as tight as he could without choking them. Leo hated when they had nightmares like that he couldn't chase away, they spent the night holding on to Leo and each other. Splinter found them like that when he wondered why none of them had turned up for training, seeing the wet cheeks of his younger sons and the looking on his eldest face told him everything:

One or all three of them had had a nightmare and went to their big brother for comfort.

* * *

**stupid writer's block xD it makes me forget everything**


End file.
